1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to door unlocking and more specifically to using a payment account as a key to unlock a hotel room door.
2. Introduction
Hotels offer the comfort and convenience of home when traveling. During the check-in process at a hotel, a customer is given a room number and a physical key card to unlock a hotel room door. The hotel room door can only be unlocked using the key card given to the customer, or a master key card. Having a separate key card for unlocking a hotel room door adds bulk to a wallet when stored with other plastic cards and can be uncomfortable. Sometimes, customers forget to take a key card with them when leaving a hotel room, as the key card is not attached to a key ring as a traditional key typically is. As a result, customers become locked out of their hotel rooms and must notify hotel staff to gain re-entry.